


Magic

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: Kuroo's fingers are full of magic. Bokuto loves them and decides to show his appreciation.





	Magic

Snow fell slowly but steadily, washing the entire city in white. The curtains of the smallest window of the apartment were open, misted from the differing temperatures of the inside and outside. Bokuto watched the snow drifting down to the earth, his eyelashes fluttering, nearly falling asleep.

Warmth spread throughout the entirety of Bokuto’s body, making his toes tingle pleasantly. He sighed blissfully, turning around, away from the view of the window. He nuzzled his nose into Kuroo’s stomach. Kuroo’s lap always made for a great pillow.

Okay, that wasn’t exactly true. Kuroo was kind of boney. He was long, lanky even, and his joints tended to jut out more often than not. But! But today his lap was definitely comfortable. Well, maybe the fact that Kuroo ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair helped. Alright, it helped a lot. Bokuto sighed again, unable to keep the smile off of his face. He never wanted to move. Not even to eat meat.

Well, maybe that was a little too far. He turned his head to look up. Kuroo’s gaze was focused on the television, woefully unaware of Bokuto’s dilemma. He continued to slide his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, absently massaging his scalp at times. Bokuto could feel his toes curling.

Kuroo’s fingers were definitely magic, Bokuto decided.

They were long, kind of spindly, but definitely strong. Despite his efforts to take care of them with copious amounts of lotion, the long hours of practice Kuroo put in didn’t allow him to escape the callouses that came with hard work. His touch somehow managed to remain soft.

_Magic._

Bokuto lifted his hand to draw Kuroo’s hand into his. Kuroo spared him a fleeting glance, giving him a small smile before he returned to watching his program. Bokuto didn’t mind. It was easier to admire Kuroo’s fingers while he was distracted. Strangely, Kuroo could get easily flustered with things like that. He ran his thumb along each finger, feeling the grooves without interruption. Soft and rough at the same time. Definitely interesting. Next he began to press small, barely there kisses to the tip of each finger. He felt Kuroo’s hand twitch on the last one, but he hadn’t pulled away.

Success. Bokuto’s kisses became more firm, longer, making sure to give each finger its ample due. Each one was special after all. He decided that his new mission was to shower each finger with the loving attention it deserved.

“What are you doing?”

Bokuto blinked, pausing with his lips pressed to the tip of Kuroo’s index finger. He smiled up at him, as best he could. Kuroo huffed out an amused breath of air.

“I like your hands?” Bokuto kissed the hand in his for good measure. “Though, maybe your fingers are my favourite.” He pressed a fleeting kiss to one of Kuroo’s fingertips to emphasize his point.

Kuroo’s nose wrinkled, but Bokuto could see that his cheeks were already tinted pink.

“Yeah,” he continued, “they’re so long they seem like they would break, but they definitely won’t!” Bokuto pressed his lips to Kuroo’s thumb. “They’re too strong for that.” He smiled, moving to kiss the next finger. “Strong enough to stop even the most powerful spikes.” Bokuto stopped for a moment, a small pout forming over his lips. “Which is also kind of annoying...” A flash of Kuroo stopping one of his most powerful spikes flashed through his mind.

That earned a laugh from Kuroo, drawing Bokuto’s attention back to his task at hand. Bokuto grinned before he drew Kuroo’s hand back to his lips, pressing another kiss to the next finger. “Your fingers perfectly wrap around mine, which is also nice.” Another kiss. “Really nice.” Finally the pinky finger. “Super nice?”

“Have you run out of words already Bokkun?” Kuroo’s lips curved up into a wry smile.

Bokuto frowned. “No...” He held Kuroo’s hand, a crinkle forming between his brows as he thought. “I was just... too lost in my admiration. Yeah,” Bokuto nodded matter-of-factly, “that’s right!”

Kuroo chuckled. “Is that so?” A fond look settled over his features as he stared down at Bokuto. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Bokuto’s forehead before he pulled him up into a sitting position. Bokuto grinned at him, leaning in to rest his forehead against Kuroo’s shoulder.

“I think you’re too much,” Bokuto mumbled, happiness seeping into his voice, making everything tingle pleasantly.

“ _I’m_ too much?” Kuroo asked incredulously, pulling back slightly to look at Bokuto.

“Yes, I can’t take it,” Bokuto answered before he nuzzled back into Kuroo’s shoulder, his arms slowly wrapping around his slim waist and held him tightly. Kuroo huffed out a breath of air but he returned the tight squeeze, resting his chin atop Bokuto’s head.

“Well, the feeling is _very_ mutual,” Kuroo said, amusement clear in his voice.

Bokuto tilted his head slightly so he could press a kiss to Kuroo’s chin. Just as he was about to get comfortable and fall into a half-sleep once more, he suddenly bolted up, startling Kuroo. “Hey! You sidetracked me.”

Kuroo quirked a brow. “From?”

Bokuto reached out to grab Kuroo’s hand once more. He instantly began to kiss each finger again as though he was making up for lost time. “This!” Maybe he was. No, he definitely was.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, but he was unable to hide his pleased smile. “Ah, of course. Do continue then,” he nodded his head as though he was a king granting his noble knight permission to serve him.

Bokuto could tell from his expression that Kuroo was indulging him, mostly. But there was also a part of him that enjoyed the attention being lavished upon his fingers, upon him. Bokuto lost count of the number of kisses he dished out before Kuroo finally drew his hand out of Bokuto’s grasp. It didn’t matter. He was sure that Kuroo got the point.

He settled himself back fully into Kuroo’s lap, head pillowed atop him once more. His gaze returned to the falling snow outside. It had gotten darker, allowing the snow appear more clearly. Bokuto watched the snow silently as Kuroo’s attention had went back to the television. As the snowflakes became bigger and fluffier, drowsiness began to overtake Bokuto. Eventually slumber had captured him. He could vaguely remember Kuroo’s magical fingers sliding through his hair, massaging his scalp, turning him to putty and allowing for a blissful sleep.

Definitely magic.


End file.
